Kettenhund
Kettenhunde sind Gegner Mario's welche ihn schon sehr lange auf seinem Abenteuern begegnen. Sie gelten als sehr aggressive Wesen und versuchen meist alles zu beißen was in ihre Nähe gerät. Ihren ersten Auftritt konnten sie in Super Mario Bros. 3, im Jahr 1991 feiern, ihren bislang letzter Auftritt verbuchten sie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, im Jahr 2009. Später tauchten die Kettenhunde nicht nur als Gegner sonder auch als Item auf, dies wurde erstmals in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! eingeführt. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchte dann erstmals eine Unterspezies der Kettenhunde auf, die Riesen-Kettenhunde. Seitdem tauchen zahlreiche neue Unterspezien der Kettenhunde in verschiedenen Spielen auf. Auftritte Super Mario Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 hatten die Kettenhunde ihren ersten Auftritt, man traf sie dort erstmals in Welt 2-5. Kommt man ihnen näher, so versuchen sie einem zu beißen, wobei sie aber von ihrer Kette aufgehalten werden. Sie sind dort nur durch einen Stern oder einen Koopa-Panzer besiegbar und gelten als relativ starke Gegner. Super Mario 64 Hier taucht nur ein einzelner Kettenhund, in der Welt Bob-ombs Bombenberg auf. Dieser kann nur besiegt werden indem man drei Stampfattacken auf dem Pflock, der ihn zäumt, ausführt. Daraufhin schlägt der Kettenhund das hinter ihm gelegene Gitter ein und springt schließlich in Richtung Berg. Super Mario Sunshine Kettenhunde treten hier in dem Kapitel Kettenhündchens-Kettenreaktion und Kettenhund-Katastrophe, welche in Plaza della Palma spielen, auf. Dort sind sie die Haustiere eine Frau, welche aufgrund eines Wutanfalls den Ort terorisieren. Mario's Aufgabe ist es nun sie erst durch den Gebrauch des Dreckweg 08/17 abzukühlen und sie dann in einen Teich zu befördern, wodurch sie sich abreagieren. New Super Mario Bros. Im Remake der klassischen Mario-Spiele tauchen Kettenhunde ebenfalls auf. Ihre Funktion hat sich dabei, im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern kaum verändert, was heißt das sie weiterhin versuchen alles zu beißen was in ihre Nähe kommt. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy tauchen die Kettenhunde hauptsächlich in Galaxien auf welche in einer Berg- oder Lavaregion spielen. Dort bestehen sie, anders als in den Vorgängern, nur noch aus einem Kopf. Die Kette die sie für gewöhnlich zäumt wurde somit weggelassen, was ihnen große Bewegungsfreiheit verschafft. Sie versuchen Mario bzw. Luigi zu schaden indem sie sich über den Boden rollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu besiegen besteht darin sie als Regenbogen-Mario bzw. Regenbogen-Luigi zu berühren. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ihren bislang letzten Auftritt hatten die Kettenhunde in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Sie verhalten sich dort wie im Vorgänger und können durch das Stampfen auf dem Pflock der sie zäumt, besiegt werden. Yoshi Serie Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchten Kettenhunde nicht direkt auf, dafür trat hier aber erstmals eine Unterspezies der Hunde auf, die sogenannten Riesen-Kettenhunde. Diese verfolgen Yoshi wobei sie versuchen ihn zu fressen. Yoshi's Story Kettenhunde tauchen hier in Welt 4-1 auf. Dort sind sie als gewöhnliche Gegner anzutreffen, welche unbesiegbar sind. Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS taucht eine weitere Unterspezies der Kettenhunde auf. Diese versuchen Yoshi, meist in Gruppen anzugreifen. Mario Kart Serie Mario Kart 64 Hier tauchen drei Kettenhunde als Gegner auf dem Regenbogenboulevard auf. Diese bewegen sich auf der Strecke fort und laufen dabei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Fahrer. Berührt man sie so wird man hochgeschleudert, wodurch man das gesamte Tempo verliert. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kettenhunde wurden hier erstmals als Items eingesetzt und zwar in Form von Baby Marios und Baby Luigis Spezialitem. Da König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha jedes Spezialitem einsetzen können, sind auch sie in der Lage es zu verwenden. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS tauchen Kettenhunde auf der Retrostrecke Luigis Piste auf. Außerdem sind sie auch in Peachs Schlossgarten vertreten, dort befindet sich ein einzelner direkt am Anfang der Strecke. In einem anderen Abschnitt des Schlossgartens befinden sich mehrere laufende Kettenhunde, diese ziehen statt einer Kette Item-Boxen hinter sich her. Desweiteren treten sie in einigen Renn-Missionen auf. Mario Kart Wii Hier tauchen Kettenhunde auf Marios Piste und der Retrostrecke Marios Piste von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf. Dort versuchen sie wie gewohnt nach den Fahrern zu beißen. Desweiteren taucht ein Kettenhund in der Kampfarena Kettenhund-Roulette auf. Dieser rollt ausschließlich über die Arena und kann nur durch den Einsatz eines Sterns besiegt werden. Sollte dies der Fall sein, so wird sofort ein neuer Kettenhund auf die Arena gestoßen. Paper Mario Serie Paper Mario Ein Kettenhund, genannt Chomp, taucht in Paper Mario in der Staubtrockenen Ruine auf. Dort ist er das Haustier von Tutankoopa, welcher ihn in den Kampf gegen Mario schickt. Jedoch behandelt Tutankoopa Chomp schlecht, weswegen dieser sein herrchen, nach dessen Niederlage gegen Mario angreift. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kettenhunde tauchen in diesem Spiel in dem Duellkerker, sowie in dem Äonenpalast auf. Sie sind dort sehr starke Gegner und sollten gegebenenfalls mit Attacken angegriffen werden, die die Verteidigung umgeht. Desweiteren tauchen zwei weitere Unterspezien der Kettenhunde auf, die sogenannten roten Chomps und die Schnappis. Super Paper Mario Mario Party Serie In der Mario Party Serie verbuchen die Kettenhunde ebenfalls zahlreiche Auftritte. Diese sind meist in Form von Minispielen. Desweiteren gibt es in Mario Party 5 sogenannte Kettenhund-Kapseln welche einen Kettenhund hervorrufen. Dieser stiehlt dann einem Mitspieler einen Stern oder eine bestimmte Anzahl an Münzen, somit hat er dort die Aufgabe von Buu Huu aus den Vorgängern übernommen. Außerdem treten Kettenhunde in Mario Party 6 und Mario Party 7 in einem speziellen Modus auf, dort müssen sie benutzt werden um Mitspielern Sterne zu klauen. Mario Golf Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario & Luigi Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser gibt es so genannte Krankhunde, die einen Wurm im Kopf haben, der genau wie Krankfried grinst. Wenn Bowser es schafft, den Wurm aus dem Kopf herauszusaugen, flieht der Kettenhund. Mario Tennis Serie Mario Power Tennis Mario Baseball Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Football Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Andere Auftritte Super Mario RPG Super Princess Peach The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Cameo Auftritte The Legend of Zelda Serie Pokémon Serie Galerie Datei:Kettenhund SMB3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 Datei:Kettenhund.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Datei:Kettenhund SMS Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine Datei:Kettenhund MP8.png|Mario Party 8 Trivia *Shigeru Miyamoto, der Erfinder von der Mario Serie, bezog die Idee des Kettenhundes (Wie viele Elemente aus Spielen) aus einer Kindheitserinnerung. In dieser streifte er oft durch sein Dorf, nur zu einem Haus hielt er Abstand, weil dort ein bellender Hund im Garten war, der nur durch eine Kette an einem Pflock zurück gehalten wurde. Namen in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Häufig vorkommender Gegner Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Gegner aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Gegner aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegner aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegner aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Princess Peach